Modern brake systems, and particularly anti-lock brake systems, are highly sophisticated electro-mechanical control devices employed in motor vehicles. There is a need for engineers and technicians developing brake systems to understand all of the potential fault modes of the systems and the resultant effect on vehicle handling. Even engineers and technicians with a solid conceptual understanding of brake systems do not necessarily have an intuitive understanding of the effect experienced by a vehicle operator when one or more of the elements in the system does not function as expected.
It is desired to provide a device allowing the simulation of various fault conditions of brake systems, including anti-lock brake systems. Such faults include: a totally ineffective front brake, a totally ineffective rear brake, a leak in the master cylinder primary circuit, a leak in the master cylinder secondary circuit, excessive bearing end play, and undersized drum cage.